


Summer, sun and fun

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba and Ryo share some nice time on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer, sun and fun

**Author's Note:**

> It's an pretty old work of mine, and it's unbetaed.

Aiba turned around in the sun, grunting contently. He so needed this holiday, because it was time for him to relax at least a little bit. He felt the sun on his back, followed by a cold liquid on it. “Hey.” He whined, turning around to glare at the man behind him. 

“You’ll get sunburned and I try to prevent it.” Ryo smiled at him. He stepped over Aiba and started spreading the cream on his back. “What if someone looks at us.” Aiba whined, kicking his legs to make the other one going down from him. 

“What do you mean?” Ryo sounded a little bit crushed because of Aiba’s words.

“I didn’t want to say it like this, Ryo. But I think it won’t be good if someone sees us together, and I mean really together together here.” Aiba blushed a bit. His eyes were scanning the area. He loved the other one for sure, but he didn’t want to make the public knowing about it. 

“You are so prude, Masaki.” Ryo laughed a bit, kissing the other one’s cheek. 

“I am not.” Aiba pouted, his hands crossed in front of his body. 

“Then do it with me here.” Ryo answered, a sheepish smile curling around his lips. 

“What? Are you nuts, Ryo?” Aiba squealed. He looked around nervously, but the little bay they were, was almost unused. Just a few people went down the beach farer away from them. “Luckily no one heard you.” Aiba added. He turned around to check the other side of the bay when he felt a hand on his crotch. “Ryo.” He almost jumped up, but when he felt the grip tightened he just sat there and stared at the deep blue sea. “We can’t do something like that here.” 

“We can.” Ryo whispered into the other one’s ear, kissing down his neck passionately. “Because you are already hard, honey.” Ryo smiled into Aiba’s neck.  
Aiba moaned slowly. Of course he was. Who wouldn’t be in this case? He looked around again, scanning all the people around them. “Hurry up, Ryo.” Aiba breathed out deeply when he felt Ryo’s hand roaming over his swimming suit. 

“Everything you want.” Ryo answered. He loosened the loop from Aiba’s pants and ran his hand slowly into it. Aiba moaned when he felt Ryo’s cold and from the cream slick hand touching his growing erection. 

Ryo sat on Aiba’s legs to find a better access for kissing him and his upper body, while he was still stroking his cock lazily. Aiba closed his eyes when Ryo’s grip got tighter and his moves got faster with every stroke. 

Aiba’s breathe got faster and the heat in him was rising up. He opened his eyes when he felt Ryo pushing on his pants to get them down a bit. “Ryo, what if someone sees us.” 

“It’s dangerous, but also arousing, isn’t it?” Ryo smiled brightly. Aiba had to admit that he was right. This here was fucking arousing for him. He wanted to close his eyes, but when Ryo started sucking him he couldn’t do anything but staring at him. 

Ryo ran his tongue along the other one’s cock, nibbling softly at the tip of it before he took him deeper again. He let Aiba bucking his hips, but tried to hold his pace slow. He first chocked when he felt the tip of the other’s length touching his throat, but he soon got used to it, and let Aiba moving a bit faster. 

“Ryo, step to the side.” He looked up to Aiba, who brushed some of his hair out of Ryo’s face. Without stopping to suck him, Ryo made some steps till he could feel Aiba’s hand on his back. 

Aiba looked around, but there was no other human being somewhere around them right now, so he pulled on Ryo’s pants till they were at his knees and started stroking his already hard cock. Aiba moaned when he heard Ryo grumbling around his cock, making the pleasure growing. 

Aiba’s stroked got faster when he felt Ryo’s head bobbing up and down almost frantically. He felt his cock twitching and he knew he wouldn’t last long. “Ryo, I am coming.” He breathed out. He waited for the other one to release his erection, but Ryo just kept on sucking him deeply. Aiba’s hand tightened around Ryo’s dick, brushing with his thumb over the tip of it. 

Aiba bucked his hips faster and with a short yell he came into the other one’s mouth. Ryo robbed closer, his head leaning against Aiba’s shoulder when he started jerking him off widely. Ryo moaned shamelessly into the other one’s neck, biting into it, leaving some red marks there. 

Aiba kissed Ryo softly, smiling at him. “Come for me.” He whispered into Ryo’s ear. “I know you are really close.” Ryo didn’t need more to come all over Aiba’s hand. 

“I told you it’s a good idea.” Ryo said breathless, his head leaning against Aiba’s shoulder. 

“Next time in the water.” Aiba smiled. 

“I thought you don’t like it if we could be caught.” Ryo bit in Aiba’s nose playfully, before he kissed him slowly. 

“I think you make me loving the danger.” Aiba laughed, pressing Ryo closer to his body.


End file.
